


Chibi - 2009-09-30 - To eat or not to eat?

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had a cookie, would you eat it or save it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-09-30 - To eat or not to eat?

**Author's Note:**

> Bellewhan also drew a chibi picture regarding this topic here: http://chkc.livejournal.com/26914.html


End file.
